Over the past several years, the consumer electronics industry has revolutionized the way we work, communicate, entertain, and stay connected by providing us advanced mobile devices such as cell phones, smart phones, tablets, and e-readers. As part of this revolution, users now have the tools to access information and applications from any location, and are consuming power in places where they previously did not. This also means that the user may be dependent on battery power and could find they are unable to locate available power during inopportune moments. As people carry and use increasing numbers of portable electronic devices, they have a growing need to charge their batteries on the go because it is not typically feasible to plug a device into a wall outlet or vehicle adapter for a quick charge.
Thus, what is needed is a system for charging energy storage devices that provides portable charging functionality and improved speed of charging.